The present invention relates to an archery bow stabilizer and in particular to a stabilizer that is also useful for removing an arrowhead that has become embedded in a tree, stump or other object.
While bow hunting or during target practice, if the intended target is missed it is possible for the arrowhead to strike a tree, stump, fence post or other object and become embedded therein. An attempt to remove the arrowhead by pulling on the arrowshaft can result in bending of the arrowshaft or the arrowhead such that they are no longer useful. Likewise, an attempt to use a pair of pliers to grip the arrowhead and remove it can also result in damage to the arrowhead rendering it useless.
As a result, several arrowhead extractors have been developed that attach to the mounting stem of the arrowhead after removal of the arrowshaft. Some of these devices function as a slide hammer having an elongated shaft or cable which is attached at one end to the arrowhead stem. A weight or hammer is slidable along the shaft and is impacted against an enlarged end or anvil on the shaft end opposite the arrowhead to apply a force to remove the arrowhead from the object in which it is embedded.
Some of these devices have also been configured for mounting to an archery bow for use as a bow stabilizer. However, the prior art combination devices have suffered from one or more disadvantages. Some devices include a lengthy rod screwed into the stabilizer mounting socket of the bow. A slidable weight is either fixed at the end of the rod or set at various distances from the bow by a set screw to vary the stabilizing effect. A long stabilizer is cumbersome for use while hunting and is thus primarily limited to use during target practice. Combination stabilizer/extractors that are short and thus more convenient for use during hunting, must include other provisions to function as a slide hammer. With a short rod, the weight may be as long as the rod to function as a stabilizer. In order to use it as an extractor, the weight may be divided into two small weights. One weights is then removed to enable the other weight to slide on the rod. Such a device is inconvenient to use in that two separate weights must be handled. Furthermore, the sliding distance is short and the hammer weight relatively small.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination bow stabilizer and embedded arrowhead extractor which overcomes the above disadvantages of the prior art devices resulting in a compact and easily used tool.
The stabilizer/extractor of this invention uses a single weight and a shaft approximately the same length as the weight. The shaft extends through a bore in the weight and has an enlarged head or anvil at one end. The anvil is held against the end of the weight by a nut threaded onto the opposite end of the shaft. The shaft extends beyond the nut a sufficient distance to enable the shaft to be mounted into the threaded mounting socket in the bow.
The bore in the weight has an internal shoulder near one end of the weight. When used as an arrowhead extractor the shaft is reversed in the bore. The weight can then slide on the shaft, beyond the anvil head of the shaft until the bore internal shoulder impacts against the anvil. By positioning the shoulder near the end of the weight. A majority of the weight is slidable beyond the end of the shaft increasing the sliding travel of the weight. The shaft end opposite the anvil is equipped with a threaded internal bore to attach to an arrowhead mounting stem. The result is a tool with a single weight of a length approximately equal to the length of the weight.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description and the appended claims when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.